Deal with a Devil
by Amatsura
Summary: The scouts start having memories of the Moon Princess before the Silver Crystal is found. However, the princess they are dreaming of is Rei, not Usagi. The scouts know that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, and even though they've told him Rei is his dream princess, he still has strong feelings for Usagi/Sailor Moon, who has been kicked out of the group by Rei and turned over her Moon Wand.
1. Prologue

Deal with the Devil

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Season 1 AU

Pairing - Mamoru/Usagi

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

"..." - talking

Italics - dreaming

'...' - thoughts

 _Prologue - So It Begins_

It had started out like every other Senshi meeting: Rei was berating Usagi for her klutz attacks on the battlefield that almost got her seriously injured if Mamoru hadn't of rushed her out of harm's way as Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi sat on the ground at the jinja with her head lowered, accepting her punishment. It didn't feel right, but after the revelations last week about Rei being the Moon Princess and rightful leader of the Senshi what could she do? She sat there meekly accepting their criticism. The others didn't join in but their silence and refusal to stand up for her spoke volumes as to where they stood. Usagi knew she wasn't worthless like Mars was suggesting. How could she explain that her klutz attacks were beyond her control. She was a pacifist and not a very good fighter. Even though they were receiving their memories of the Silver Millennium, she was not in it. Not as Sailor Moon or anyone else. While the other senshi remembered their training they received a millennia ago, she had nothing... no memories, or recollections.

"Rei," Mamoru interjected, interrupting the flaming senshi of Mars' tirade. "Don't be so hard on her, she's trying. Besides she's still the only one with enough power to finish off the youmas."

Usagi's head perked up at the fact that Mamoru, who had spent the last year or so arguing and fighting with her, defending her. Out of their entire group, she expected him to jump on the bandwagon with Rei. Instead, just like when he was Tuxedo Kamen, he came to her defense. Offering him a weak smile, she looked up to Rei.

"She almost got herself killed Mamoru-san! And she barely used the wand in time to finish off the youma!" shouted Rei. "Furthermore, now that it's been determined that I'm the leader of the senshi and the rightful Moon Princess, I want the Moon Wand back. According to Luna, it rightfully belongs to the princess, which is me!"

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. She had never considered that the Moon wand was not her rightful possession. She knew that she had formed a bond with it, one that drew on her powers and emotions to help defeat the youma every time. It was what caused her to always be so tired, and restless. Whereas the other Senshi drew their powers from their planets, hers was drawn from her physically, expending massive amounts of energy. She had never divulged this information because she was afraid her fellow scouts would see it as more excuses on her behalf.

The other senshi and Mamoru had similarly shocked expressions. However everyone turned to Luna, since she still seemed to know more about their mission, the Moon Princess and everything involved.

"What Rei said is true. The Moon Wand is one of the many items that belong to the Moon Princess, which as was revealed, is of course Rei," Luna agreed. Turning to Usagi she stated, "I was wrong in my assumption that you were the leader. You need to hand over the wand to Rei."

Shakily, Usagi removed the wand from her subspace pocket and handed it to Rei. Gleaming triumphantly, Rei snatched it from her hand. "Usagi, your incompetence has left me no choice but to put you on probation from the Sailor Senshi, until a time when I feel you are no longer a danger to yourself or those around you," Rei stated with an air of confidence.

Without a tear, and rather somberly, Usagi rose. Looking Rei straight in the face and said, "If that's what you want, so be it." And left the shrine and her former friends behind...


	2. Chapter 1 - Ami's Discovery

Deal with the Devil

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Season 1 AU

Pairing - Mamoru/Usagi

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

"..." - talking

Italics - dreaming

'...' - thoughts

Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! Several reviews in less than a day really inspires a girl. This story kind of bashes on Rei and Luna as I always felt they weren't really looking out for Usagi. The next few chapters are mostly gonna be flashbacks/dream sequences of how the girls "discovered" Rei was the moon princess.

 _Chapter 1 - Ami's Discovery_

****Flashback****

The fighting against the Negaverse was taking it's toll on all of the girls, but Ami was taking it the hardest. Her lack of sleep trying to pinpoint where the enemy was attacking from, its full objectives and battle plans kept her up late at night. Add in to the fact that while she still maintained the highest grades at Crossroads High, her personal best was gradually decreasing. Which is why she had her laptop, tablet and Mercury visor all out trying to multitask so as not to lose focus on any topic. The scouts were counting on her to devise a plan to battle this great evil, and her mother was counting on her to be the best student she could possibly be. The pressure was definitely taking it's toll. Hunched over all of her devices the guardian of Mercury did not notice the red haze that saturated her bedroom. Slowly her eyes fluttered closed and her head dropped onto the keyboard of her laptop….

 _Dream Sequence_

" _Amelia! Is it really necessary to study on such a beautiful day? You really should be at the training grounds with the other guardians practicing!" A regal looking woman stated as she approached. She had a glowing crescent moon on her forehead with long curly black hair. She wore a pretty yellow sundress and Ami was sure she had seen those eyes before. Behind her was a girl she recognized instantly as Rei, but she looked different than normal. Her hair was up in the same hairstyle that Usagi wore often with a glowing crescent moon on her forehead as well. She was dressed gorgeously in a red satin empire waist gown that seemed to float around her as she walked._

" _Amelia, did you not hear Luna?!" Rei demanded. Gasping and finally realizing where she recognized the woman from she stood up from her spot against the tree, dropping the book that was in her lap._

" _Luna?" she questioned. "I thought you were a cat?"_

 _Both Rei and Luna laughed at Ami's confusion. "Of course she's not a cat. At least not right now anyways. She's only a cat when it's necessary for her to gather intel unsuspectingly for my mother!"_

 _Ami continued to look at both Luna and Rei curiously. At the mention of Rei's mother she grew even more confused. "But Rei, your mother passed when you were a child!"_

" _Oh, Amelia, I believe you may have bumped your head!" Rei laughed. "My mother is very much alive. She's the supreme Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity!"_

 _Ami, shook her head trying to clear out the confusion that told her this wasn't accurate. She looked at Rei and Luna who both stood there waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry Princess Rei! I'll get to the training grounds immediately…"_

Ami awoke with a start… "Rei is the Moon Princess!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Makoto's Dream

Deal with the Devil

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Season 1 AU

Pairing - Mamoru/Usagi

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

"..." - talking

Italics - dreaming

'...' - thoughts

Chapter 2 - Makoto's Dream

****Flashback****

It was a lonely life living in your own apartment without any siblings or parents. Fortunately for Makoto, several weeks previously she had befriended a group of girls and discovered that she played an important role in the universe. To be given a destiny and a purpose had always been something Makoto had craved since the loss of her parents, and meeting Usagi, Ami and Rei made it worth so much. While their Senshi meetings started on a serious note, they usually ended in a joking and frivolous manner. Even though they had a mission and a great evil, so far as she was concerned these girls, including the newest member Minako, were her family. She continued to smile at these thoughts while she pulled yet another batch of kinako cookies. She didn't however notice the red haze that permeated her entire kitchen area. Feeling a bit woozy, she dropped the tray of cookies and sunk to the floor, her eyes closing immediately…

 _Dream Sequence_

 _The clashing of swords could be heard over the hill while a loud thunderous bolt of lightning crashed at the ground of Sailor Venus' feet. Leaping from the spot a half of a second before the bolt touched the ground, Venus swung around mid air and let her love-me chain whip out towards Makoto's body. Before the chain connected with the intended target, Makoto leaped out of the way._

" _Watch it Carmelita! I almost got zapped with that lightning bolt of yours!" Venus yelled._

" _There's no point in holding back Minerva! It's not like the enemy would think twice before murdering us to bits!" Makoto stated approaching the Venusian Guardian. "You know that we must do everything in our power to help Queen Selenity stop this evil that she senses is coming. We must do whatever we can to protect Princess Rei!"_

" _Minerva, Carmelita," a figure called from the balcony overseeing the training grounds. Looking up, Makota saw a beautiful girl with light blue eyes and dark black curly hair. She wore a bright yellow sundress and was followed closely behind by Rei with the Odango-style hair that Usagi usually wore. She was in a flowing red gown that floated around her. "Princess Rei requires your attention in the sitting room. She wishes to discuss increased security."_

 _Following Venus, Makoto approached Rei in the sitting room. She was startled when Venus bowed before her and openly stared between Venus and Rei. "Carmelita, why do you refuse to bow in the presence of her supreme highness, Princess Rei of the Moon Kingdom?" demanded the woman with the black curls. She looked into the cold purple eyes of Rei and at the still kneeling head of Venus and dropped into a kneel as well. "Much better, now about that additional security…"_

" _It's all right Luna, I can take it from here," interjected Rei. "As we all know, my mother senses a great darkness on the blue plant. This darkness continues to build and has at last let it's presence known to us. While my mother believes that there is no reasoning with it, I have begged her to invite the Earth Royals to the Moon Kingdom to discuss a treaty to help broker the peace and defeat this evil to prevent it from spreading. However mother worries that this will put myself at further risk and has asked that at least one of you accompany me at all times."_

" _As you wish, so mote it be Princess Rei," agreed Venus, "Once the rest of the senshi arrive this evening we will meet with you to further discuss this new protective measures..."_

Awaking suddenly, Makoto was startled. If what her dream portrayed to be true that meant Rei was the Moon Princess they had been searching for all along. Realizing the mess of cookies all over the floor, she began to clean up all the while pondering the new information and wondering if the other senshi had a similar flashback to the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium.

 _ *****Anyone starting to see a pattern here? Sorry these chapters are so light, I wanted to kind of give each their own little chapter. I promise after all the flashbacks and the big revelation, the chapters will be longer! Ja ne for now!*****_


End file.
